Crash
by sesshomarurules01862
Summary: it was two words car crash and he never expected it to happen to someone that he knew.


A/N I'm sorry but I have to wright crash, and this is why. so it was about 12 in the morning or is it night, when I suddenly woke up. It took me a minute to remember why I had suddenly woken up, then it came back to me. It was a nightmare that I had about the the friday before easter, when me and my sister had gotten into a car crash. This was the very first on that ever had from that night, and I hope that it's the only one. You see it was finals week when I had that nightmare. I mean talk about stress related dreams right? Since I couldn't get back to sleep, I got out my phone and started to wright crash. While I was writing it I slowly started calming down, as I focused on what I was writing, mind you I never did get back to sleep though; but at least I wasn't late for school for once. "Sigh" "Sweat Drop". Yep so thats why I'm doing this fan fiction. And here it is.

Crashed.

Car crash, it was two words, two words that Teito never thought would ever involve him, until now.

When Frau got the call from the ER that Teito had gotten into a car crash, he was stunned, for all of 1 second.

One second prior

Frau, Castor, and Labrador were eating lunch together at their school, when his phone rang. The only other person that has this number besides for Castor and Labrador was Teito, Frau thought, as he answered it.

Labrador, and Castor noticed the look on Frau's face.

"What is it?" Castor asked.

"Oh god; the only other person that has your number is the teen that you've going out with since freshman year, isn't it?" Labrador said.

The Pained expression that was on his friends face said that he was right.

"I have a favor to ask you two" Frau asked. "Can you drive me to the ER?"

"Yes," Labrador said.

"Don't tell me that Teito is in the ER," Castor said.

Man this guy is slow on the uptake, Frau thought. As they got into Labrador's car.

Labrador shot Castor a how stopped can you possible be look, Castor got the idea and stopped talking until they arrived.

As soon as they got there Frau ran to the reception desk and asked the lady there if she could show them to Teito's room, she nodded, as she got up.

"Follow me," she said as she lead them down the hallway and stopped outside of teito's room, the number on the door was 111, she knocked on the door to let anyone that was in the room know that they were coming in.

When she opened the door the three teens walked over to the bed, and saw Teito laying in it, all of his vital signs were fine but he didn't open his eyes when they entered the room.

"What's wrong with him?" Castor asked for the blonde, that was just standing there, not knowing what else to do.

"He's in a coma like state do to an injury that he received to his head from the car crash," the nurse told them.

"Do you know how long he will be like this?" Frau asked.

"It all depends on him," she replied.

"Oh" Frau replied.

"You are welcome to stay as long as you want, during visiting hours" she said to them.

"One more thing were there any physical injuries that he received ?" Castor asked.

"It isn't my place to answer that question, but I'll make sure that the doctor comes by here to talk to you three." She said.

"Thanks" Labrador said.

When the doctor arrived at the room he knocked on the door before entering it. When he did he saw three teens sitting around the bed waiting for him to enter the room.

One of the three teens was sitting on the floor talking quietly to the comatose teen that was laying in the bed.

"Hey there Teito, it's me Frau, Lab and Castor are here to. we came as fast as we could when i got the call," he said to the teen.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you three but I was told that you wanted to talk to me about this young man's current condition," he said.

"Yes that is right," Labrador said.

"There really isn't anything wrong with him except that he's in a coma and has a few broken bones," he told them.

"Thats good news," Castor told his friend who was still holding the hand of his boyfriend, carefully so that he didn't hurt him on accident.

Yes I suppose that it is good news," Frau said.

It was three weeks later when Frau, Castor, and Labrador came to visit Teito after school like they always did when Teito finally regained consciousness.

The first thing that he saw were those beautiful blue eyes that he missed so much. Then he smiled at the other teen that was looking at him, his smile got bigger when he saw the other two that were also there.

"I could hear you talking to me did you know that?" Teito asked Frau.

"No I didn't know that," was The others reply.

As Teito reached his arms up, it was quite obvious that he wanted a hug from the taller teen, and that's what he got.

"I'm so glad that you are okay," Frau told him.

"So am I," Teito said.

Teito was able to go home after two more weeks just to make sure that everything was in order.

"Well it looks like you're free to go Teito," the doctor said with a smile.

"Thanks for all the help that you have given me." Teito said.

After That everything was back to normal, and every one of them got to graduate that year, and indeed up going to the same college as each other so that they could all stay together.

A/N Thats all there is to it. Short and to the point. Hoped you liked it. Don't forget to R&R.


End file.
